


Can You Look At Yourself Now?

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [18]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Groupies, Oh, Red Handed, Shit, caught on video, deathbat blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Shads seriously fucks up."I would never do that to her."





	Can You Look At Yourself Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody please leave comments! The more people comment, the more I'll probably post!! :) thanks for reading!!!!

Matt was rounding the end of the bus to head back to the party, when one of his beltloops was snaked and he felt a slight pull backwards and a light giggle behind him.

When he turned around, a young girl with bright pink curled hair peered up at him, smiling. She had the deathbat thing down--total rock chick covered in emo clothes and tattoos--the logo right on her _chest_ , directly above some cleavage that put his stomach in his throat.

"You still let deathbats blow you, Shadows?" She cutely bit her lip.

Matt wasn't sure he'd even be able to get it up again--or be interested in doing so--until his cock twitched in his jeans and answered both questions.

"That depends, sweetie. How old are you?" He let one dimple pop slightly.

Was he really considering this??  
But the Ragemonster won.

Glancing at her ID, he saw that she was _twenty_. Damn. Not old enough to drink, but old enough to fuck.

Before he could make a move, her little hands were pushing him back into the dark and up against the bus. His jeans were ripped open and young lips were wrapping around his newly hard again cock.  
Groaning, he leaned into her mouth and his head back against the wall. The girl--who hadn't even given him her name--fairly expertly moved her lips down along his shaft, caressing her tongue along his underside when she pulled away. She swirled her tongue around his head and he twitched.

"Fuck yes--"

His fingers curled into hot pink hair. What she was doing was hot, but it wasn't going to get him off.

"Faster, honey--"

Her lips sucked and she moaned and added a hand all at the same time. His hips bucked and without any warning, he was shaking and coming in the young fan's mouth.

"So I take it that was good?" She giggled after she stood up, licking her lips. He was having a hard time with words, so he just nodded and smiled as he zipped up.

 

This time when he rounded the bus, he practically crashed into Synyster--who immediately figured it out when he saw the head of pink hair bounding away from the direction he'd come from.

His face lit up in surprise, "Really?"  
Matt waved him off, "What, don't judge me."  
"I know you guys are open, but random groupies? We gotta be more careful than that, Matt."

Shadows wiped his face with his hands, "I know, dude. I know, I just...uh, I am outta control, man, like I told you. I am not equipped to handle this and how fast it happened! One minute I get to fuck my girlfriend three times a day and poof! She's gone! And you saw that girl! Fuckin' hot, oh shit, man what am I gonna do?!" He really started to panic, "I gotta make it through two weeks for now, but then we go back on the road for FOUR MONTHS?!?"

Brian grabbed the slightly taller man by both shoulders, "Shads!" His brown eyes searched hazel ones until they had calmed a bit, "I'll help you in any way I can, Matt, but you gotta let me help you. C'mon," He slapped him on the shoulder, worried about one of his best friends.

As they walked back on their own bus, Shads pulled out his phone.  
"Dude, you're calling her right now?" Brian had a concerned look on his face.  
"Yeah. I gotta tell her."  
Syn just shook his head.

"Baby...it's good to hear your voice." He sat down towards the back of the bus. Gates had followed him, wanting to help if he could.  
Violet's voice was a little teasing on the other end, "It's good to hear yours, too, Shads-although I thought you'd be....a little preoccupied right now."

Matt winced, feeling so guilty despite their arrangement, "Yeah....that....already happened....and..."

Shade had caught on to the tone of his voice and was more than a little freaked out, "Matt--"

"I let a groupie give me head." It came gushing out all at once.

Violet swallowed hard. She didn't think she'd be the one tested with jealousy in this relationship. But there it was--hot with tears behind her eyes and a horrible feeling in her stomach. She knew she shouldn't say anything but she couldn't help herself, "A fucking groupie, Matt?" It was a shocked whisper, "Just some random girl?"

"Baby, I know, I'm so sorry," He cried, real tears appearing on his cheeks, "I know we're open but I never thought I'd do something like this to you--she was there and I've been so out of control without you. That's no excuse," He stood up, gesturing, "Please just know that I'm sorry and I'm new at this and I know fucking completely random girls is not what I signed up for...."

Silence. Matt gave Gates a desperate look, not having a clue what to say to her.

"Violet, please, talk. Tell me what you're feeling. I can't take silence." He could hear her sniffling on the other end and he cursed himself harshly.  
"Shads....I....have no right to be--"  
"Yes you do, baby. It's okay to be jealous. It's natural. Just remember that I love you more than anything in this world and none of it means anything without you."

The words made her feel slightly better but also knew she had to hang up before she said something she couldn't take back.  
"I gotta go, Matt. We'll talk...later."  
"Violet--"  
 _Click._

Matt looked at the phone and as soon as he started crying, Gates had him in his arms.  
"Just give her some space, Matt. She's a big girl, she'll be fine." He rubbed the taller man's back slowly.  
"Why'd I do it, Syn? I have a wonderful woman that wants to be with me and I do this?" He sniffled into Brian's shoulder.  
Gates chuckled lightly, "Head is head, dude. And not having to work for it? The best. And if she was your typical groupie, she probably came on pretty strong and didn't give you any time to say no, right?"  
Matt nodded and Syn laughed a little harder, "They know what they're doing, you gotta watch yourself around those girls."  
"She was fuckin' twenty, man."  
Brian shook his head, "Alright, no going off by yourself anymore."

 

Raven looked up from his desk in shock to find a dressed down Violet with a pathetic look in her eyes early the next morning. Her big purple curls were tied up in a ponytail and she hadn't bothered with makeup. There were deep circles under her eyes because every time she tried to close her eyes the previous night, all she could see was some tramp going down on her man.

"Vi, what the hell? What did he do!" He jumped up from his chair and had her in his bear arms in a hot second, assuming Matt did something to make her upset--few other people on this earth got her worked up.

"You can't tell anyone." She whispered.

"Shade." His voice was slightly accusatory--like they hadn't been best friends for years?

"I'm jealous."

Knight played with her curls and grinned slightly, "It was bound to happen eventually, babe. You did ask for it. Who did he do this time?"  
"He banged Lzzy Hale, which I was fine with, but then apparently after that...he let some random groupie suck him off."  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry," He cradled her head and kissed her forehead. They both looked up when the door opened without a knock and their head of PR walked in.  
"I see you've already seen it."  
"Seen what, Fox. We're kinda in the middle of something here."  
"Just look up the hashtags for Sevenfold on Twitter. Now."

The two suddenly got serious and rushed over to his desktop. There was a long stream of angry deathbats that all led to a video. Raven nervously pushed play. It was dark and the sound was muffled. Out of the blackness eventually came a young voice.

_"You still let deathbats blow you, Shadows?"_

Vioelet's hands went over her mouth as she gasped. Raven had a similar reaction.

_"That depends, sweetie. How old are you?"_

It was unmistakably his voice.  
There were sounds of movement, a zipper, and then what were clearly his moans. There was no video, and it sounded like she must've had the phone in her pocket or her shirt.  
Shade sank into Raven's lap and covered her face with her hands.

_"Fuck yes--"_

She broke down as Raven rubbed her back.

_"Faster, honey--"_

She cried harder, and when there were the obvious sound of him coming, she put her head in her arms on his desk as her shoulders shook.

_"So I take it that was good?"_

Knight looked up at Fox, who stood there awkwardly, "We gotta get ahold of this immediately. That was not him and we deny it up and down and left and right. That was clearly some couple pretending to be them to get their fifteen minutes. Get Shads on the phone with a radio station as soon as possible. Have him post on every media outlet himself that this isn't him. You call Shadows, I don't want to talk to him and I know she doesn't."

 

Unfortunately, Zacky was the first one to find the video. Everyone but Matt was up and lounging around drinking coffee and just waking up. Zacky was leaning up against Brian and had his earbuds in, so no one else had heard it yet. His mouth fell open and the second the video ended, Matt was walking in the room.  
Vengeance roared and limbs flew as he jumped up and shoved M. to the ground. The smaller guitarist got in one good punch as Matt cluelessly held up both arms to defend himself before Brian was hauling Zacky off of him. The rest of the band was immediately surrounding them.

"Dude! What the fuck!?" Shadows had woken up sad, but was now pissed off.  
"How could you do that to her!?" Vengeance screamed and struggled against Brian, who had hooked both arms through Zack's elbows to hold him back.  
"You told him?" Matt looked angrily at Brian.  
"No--"  
"You knew about this!?" Zack turned on Syn.

Brooks interrupted them and just held out his tablet and pushed play, shutting them all up.

Matt's eyes got saucer-wide and he started having a hard time breathing, "Oh, shit."

The rest of the boys listened to the video in pure shock. Eventually, Brian could see how white M. had gotten and how ragged his breathing was.

"Dude, calm down," He sat the singer down, "Come on, breathe. In. Out."  
Shadows tried to calm down, "I'm gonna be sick--"  
Brooks got him a trash can just in time as they all looked away, disgusted by both his vomiting and his actions the previous night.

Johnny didn't let Matt have a breather, "This is _EXACTLY_ what we were talking about the other day, Shads! How could you be THAT careless?? Besides, weren't you fucking Lzzy last night!? We are so many shades of fucked right now!!!"

"Short shit is right. I have no idea what we're gonna do." Brooks paced.

Just then, Matt's phone rang. He almost threw up again when he thought it was her, but calmed slightly when he saw it was Fox. Matt answered, ready to get reemed out.

"Shadows, I don't know what the ever living fuck has gotten into you, but I don't have time to scold you and I'm not your Daddy. Get on Twitter, Facebook, and Insta RIGHT NOW and make a post apologizing to your fans that they had to hear this, but that it's NOT YOU. You're denying this and you're going to do the best acting job of your life. No doing that blushing, cute boy thing you do when you lie. It was some couple that sounds like you that just wants attention. Repeat that to yourself until you believe it. 101X is the metal station there. Call them and tell them you want an interview. Don't you dare try and call Violet until you're done doing those things."

"You got it, Fox."

His brothers all stood there, glaring at him with their arms folded--except for Brian, who'd seen the state he was in the previous night after what he'd done.

Matt looked sadly back at them, "I think I need to go to rehab, guys. I'm outta control."

Zacky furrowed his brow, "Well too bad. We're kind of in the middle of a tour. Just be a man and fucking get ahold of yourself."

Brian rubbed his hands over his face, "Look. We'll be your rehab for you. You've got two more weeks until New York. No more sex for you until then." Matt grumbled but knew it was for the best, "We'll all keep an eye on you. Right now, though, you have work to do." He set Matt's tablet in his lap and left him to it.

Synyster led Zack to the back of the bus, putting an ice pack on his hand for him.  
"Man, this got you really riled up. You gotta play with that hand tonight, ya know."  
"Can you picture her face when she sees that!" His green eyes were still spitting fire, "I would never do that to her."  
Brian gave him a sarcastic look back, "You're also not Shads. And no....I can't even begin to think how painful that would be to watch. Poor Violet. Uh, this sucks."  
"I'm gonna call her."  
"Don't do that, Z. She has Raven and I'm sure he's taking care of her just fine. I know you hope she'll want to talk to you, but I bet she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." He put his hands on his hips, "And we've all been there, dude. Let me remind you of what happened after you got married. Matt was in the wrong place at the wrong time and he still hasn't figured out how to control the Ragemonster. What he did was stupid, but don't stay mad at him, k?"  
Zack just huffed, looking away.

Twitter was a sea of deathbats arguing over whether this was acceptable behavior or not. Some were horrified that he'd cheat on Violet, others waved it off as the rock star life.

"Dear Deathbats: M. Shadows here. I apologize to all of you that you had to see the fallacy that was the video posted this morning. Some fucking couple wanted to be in the spotlight, so they made this video. I know it sounds like me, but it is most definitely not me. My brothers were all with me last night and they can attest to this. I have only a few words for these two: fuck you. And you should be ashamed of yourselves. Grow the fuck up.  
Forever and always Violet's,  
M."

The radio station he called was already at the Festival, so he left--with his brothers--immediately to go talk to them. He had the Berry brothers come along to basically be his bodyguards.  
Fortunately, it was only ten in the morning, so there weren't many fans there yet, but there were random members of random bands up and about along with tons of road crew. As soon as they sat down to talk to the station, there was a small crowd.

"Shadows, you mind explaining this?"  
"As I posted online, this is just a couple of sad kids who either want to be famous, or have some vendetta against me or something. That's not me. He's doing a very good impression of my voice, but I was very much partying on the bus last night."  
The interviewer turned to Johnny and the others, "You guys back this up, right?" It was obvious the DJ wanted Matt's story to be true.  
"Yeah, " Johnny lied, "We didn't party too hard last night, so it's not like we passed out and he got away. Plus, the time stamp on that video says it wasn't even that late. He was definitely having a beer with us then."  
"So this is pretty pathetic of someone to do, knowing they'll get called out."  
"Yeah, well, these days trolling's pretty common and that's what this is. There are lots of rock bands out there that have to deal with fake accusations and such. We know that our real fans won't care." He felt like such a dirtbag, lying to the best fanbase in the world.

It had taken Raven awhile to coax her onto couch. He got her some coffee and made her eat a muffin. That's when Andy walked in.  
When Shade looked up to meet his blue eyes, she hid her face again.  
"I heard. I'm sorry, guys. This is so mean of someone to do to you two."  
Violet sighed and finally stood up, pissed off for the first time that day instead of only sad, " _That's_  what I can't stand. Everyone's going to look at me and feel sorry for me. I don't need their sympathy, I need for people to mind their own goddamn business." She was pacing, but then turned to the tall rocker, "Sorry, Andy. I didn't mean you."

"No, you're right. You're a strong woman, you don't need anyone's sympathy. I'll be in the studio if you need me."

Now she felt stupid, because she was being pathetic. She scrunched her face and forced herself to start to get over it. He'd really fucked up by being careless, so she had a right to be mad about that, but she had no right to be jealous.  
"I'll be in my office." Shade said quietly, resolution in her deep voice.  
Raven just watched her carefully, like a big brother.


End file.
